1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to receptacles, and more particularly to container attachments or adjuncts that include a scraper edge for removing excess material, and with a tool and brush holder.
2. Description of the Related Art
Even before recorded history, mankind has painted for pleasure, recorded communication, for preservation of objects, and undoubtedly for many other reasons. Through time, the process of making paints have been highly refined. The various ingredients used to formulate the paint are often chosen to achieve a desired set of characteristics. For example, for many decades, exterior paints that were intended to protect and preserve a surface were formulated using one or more of the various drying oils, such as linseed oil. These drying oils, once applied to a surface and left exposed to air, “dry” or react with the air to form a durable and non-porous film upon the surface.
Much more recently, paints have also been manufactured using various polymers such as acrylic and vinyl resins and even more complex co-polymers that molecularly combine multiple polymers to gain characteristics and benefits of each. Polymer-based paints may include drying oils, but nearly all modern polymer paints instead use a variety of special solvents, surfactants, and water to form an emulsion or colloidal solution in water. This has the benefit of more rapid drying, without the release of Volatile Organic Compounds (VOCs).
At first, these polymer paints were used almost exclusively on interior surfaces, since early polymer paints had poor resistance to ultraviolet (UV) radiation, moisture, and other agents such as molds that are found in the outdoor environment. However, with advances in the sciences of polymers and paint additives such as the development of effective UV inhibitors and mold inhibitors, modern polymeric paints can perform as well as, and in some cases better than traditional oil-based paints. Unfortunately, these polymer-based paints do not adhere well to surfaces previously coated with oil-based paints, and many surfaces still remain that have been painted with oil-based paints. This means that many painters must maintain supplies for both water-based polymer paints and also for oil-based paints.
As already aforementioned, throughout the ages painting has been both recreational and to help preserve surfaces such as dwellings, machinery, and other valuable apparatus. A seemingly infinite number of colors have been developed, allowing a painter the opportunity in many cases to improve ornamental appearance of objects and surfaces through color selection and, where permitted and desired, artistic selection and application of these diverse colors. Most desirably, even when the utilitarian purpose of preservation is the objective, painting will also incorporate more enjoyable activity and less chore. In most cases, this means the actual painting and the pleasure of the finished product can be enjoyable. However, preparation and clean-up from the painting are almost always considered to be chore.
What is desired by most painters is a way to reduce the effort of preparation and clean-up. Recognizing this need, a number of artisans have heretofore combined paint brushes with buckets. One objective of this combination is to allow the painter to place the brush in the bucket until the painter requires the brush again. This means the brush does not need to be set upon a surface and later cleaned up after. Others have created racks that may be inserted into a bucket, permitting the brushes to be suspended within the bucket. The bucket may initially contain paint, or may contain a suitable solvent or cleaner for the particular type of paint being used. If the bucket initially contains paint, then the painter has the option of either removing the brushes from the paint and cleaning them when finished, leaving the brushes in the paint and in this case typically covering the bucket, or the paint may be returned to a paint can and the bucket refilled with a suitable solvent for cleaning the brush. Finally, when brushes have been cleaned, the bucket may be emptied and the brushes left suspended to dry. This can be very important, since many very efficient, effective, and also typically expensive brushes have bristles that can be easily deformed or otherwise damaged through contact with other objects, particularly when the bristles are wet.
While some prior artisans have proposed various small enclosures or wraps for single brushes, such as for exemplary purposes U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,090 by Keith, entitled “Protective sheath and comb assembly for paint brush”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, these wraps have a disadvantage in that the brush will tend to stay wet for an extended period, meaning that it may also mold or mildew, or otherwise undesirably support the growth of micro-organisms. Furthermore, wraps of the prior art may present additional cleaning challenges if the wrap is used with a paint-laden brush.
Exemplary patents that illustrate the combination of brush and receptacle, the contents and teachings of each which are incorporated herein by reference, include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,773 by Lockwood, entitled “Paint brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,623 by Takacs, entitled “Brush rack”; U.S. Pat. No. 286,405 by Edwards, entitled “Paint brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 288,692 by Cowley et al, entitled “Paint brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 816,793 by Harris, entitled “Brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,263,925 by Polk, entitled “Brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,471,712 by Sohnle, entitled “Case for holding brushes”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,288 by Shealy et al, entitled “Holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 1,760,722 by Sill, entitled “Attachment for paint buckets”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,614 by Spit; entitled “Paint bucket attachment”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,850 by Hoffman et al, entitled “Combined paintbrush holder and wiper”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,533,355 by Comfort, entitled “Paintbrush holder and cover therefor”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,566,650 by Anderson, entitled “Brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,894 by Welsh, entitled “Paint bucket and brush supporting bracket”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,364 by Wolcott, entitled “Paint brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,332 by Hartley, entitled “Combination brush holder and can connector”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,833 by Lockwood, entitled “Paint brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,386 by Tucker, entitled “Paintbrush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,967 by Sica, entitled “Paint brush cleaning, drying, and storage container”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,009 by King, entitled “Accessories to enhance the recyclability of metal cans”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,952 by Heywood, entitled “Paint brush holder”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,919 by Adams, entitled “Lid and lid system for storing an implement in a container”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,194 by LoSacco et al, entitled “Paint brush holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,616,110 by McIntee, entitled “Paint can attachment with brush holding slot”.
Several additional tools have proven to be quite helpful to painters. Brush combs are illustrated in the following exemplary US patents, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 1,463,809 by Fritz, entitled “Metallic brush cleaner”; U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,622 by Jacobsen, entitled “Paint brush cleaning tool”; U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,182 by Burian, entitled “Paint brush cleaning tool”; Des U.S. Pat. No. 212,384 by Darge, entitled “Paint brush comb”; Des U.S. Pat. No. 233,818 by Hukuba, entitled “Brush cleaner”; Des U.S. Pat. No. 386,372 by Weiss, entitled “Tool”; and Des U.S. Pat. No. 435,154 by Garon, entitled “Combined brush comb and roller cleaner”.
Brush wipers have also proven to be quite helpful. The following exemplary US patents illustrate brush wipers, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,549 by Myers, entitled “Brush wiper construction”; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,064 by Westcott, entitled “Painter's accessory”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,723 by Seabolt, entitled “Paint can attachment”.
Strainers that separate liquid from solids have also proven to be quite helpful. The following exemplary US patents illustrate strainers, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,319 by Welsh, entitled “Paint can strainer cover”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,872 by Durant et al, entitled “Combined strainer and pour spout apparatus”.
With any painting project, there will be additional tools and apparatus that are desired to be kept readily available. U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,065 by Darrey, entitled “Tool and hardware carrier for bucket”, the teachings and contents which are incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a bucket insert that accommodates many such tools. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,650 by Crump, entitled “Attachment for grooved-rimmed containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,431 by Wheeler, entitled “Paint tray with brush holding attachment” illustrate additional painting attachments, the teachings and contents of each which are also incorporated herein by reference.
In addition to the aforementioned patents, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.